Bacteria are believed to be a main cause of gingival inflammation. Therefore, antibacterial efficacy of an oral care composition is recognized as being a prerequisite for its utility in treatment of and protection against gingival inflammation. Various metal salts of pyrrolidone carboxylic acid (for example, the zinc salt) have been found to have antibacterial efficacy. However, formulation of stable oral care compositions which contain such salts of pyrrolidone carboxylic acid in combination with certain oral care active ingredients (such as fluorides) has been found to be problematic.